mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is the most prominent female character in the Mario universe. She is in love with Mario, and is often being kidnapped by Bowser. She seems to like the color pink (as specifically mentioned in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time), which reflects her feminine personality. Her full name is Peach Toadstool. Appearances Super Mario universe Super Mario Bros. Princess Peach (know as Princess Toadstool) was kidnapped by Bowser, who wanted to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi defeated Bowser and rescued Peach. The Toads in the other castles would say the classic line "Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another castle!" Peach has dark hair in this game. Super Mario Bros. 2 Peach is one of four playable characters that the player can choose from at the beginning of each level. Peach is slower at pulling items or vegetables out of the ground, but can glide through the air for a few seconds, making it easier to cross gaps. Her hair is dark in this game as well. Peach traveled with Mario, Luigi, and Toad through different worlds, fighting off enemies such as Mouser, Tryclyde, Fryguy, and Clawgrip, before they defeated the evil Wart and saved Subcon from him. Mario woke up to find the whole thing a dream. It is unknown if this is all it was, or if the others had the same dream and Subcon is a real dream world. Super Mario Bros. 3 In this game, Bowser kidnapped Peach while he sent his seven children to distract Mario by turning the kings of seven worlds into various animals or enemies. Mario and Luigi defeated Bowser and rescued Peach, who said "Thank you. But our princess is in another castle. Just kidding. Ha ha ha! Bye bye! Super Mario World Bowser kidnapped Peach again in this game, but Mario and Luigi defeated him again, and atop Bowser's castle, Peach kissed Mario. This is the first game to feature her with blonde hair rather than dark hair. Super Mario 64 Bowser kidnapped Peach once again and imprisoned her and the Toads inside the walls of the castle. The princess had a secret slide in her room behind one of the windows. After Mario defeated Bowser, Peach and the Toads were released from the walls. Peach kissed Mario, and she and the Toads decided to bake a delicious cake for him. Voiced by Leslie Swan Super Mario Sunshine Peach traveled with Mario, Toadsworth, and several Toads to Isle Delfino for a vacation. When Mario was accused for writing graffiti, she objected to this, but was ignored. Fortunately, Mario was asked to clean up the graffiti instead of thrown into prison. Peach was snatched by the real culprit, Shadow Mario, but Mario chased him off. Later, Shadow Mario successfully kidnapped Peach and took her to Pinna Park. Mario destroyed his machine, Mecha Bowser, and he revealed himself to be Bowser Jr. in disguise, Bowser having told him that Peach was his mother and Mario was trying to steal her from them. Bowser Jr. took Peach to Corona Mountain. Mario eventually reached the mountain and defeated Bowser, returning safely to Delfino Plaza with Peach. They were then able to start the vacation. Super Princess Peach Peach is the protagonist of this game, in a role reversal with Mario. She attacks by jumping on enemies, and with an umbrella named Perry, with whom she can smack or absorb enemies. She also has four vibes to use: Joy, which she uses to fly or create whirlwinds; Rage, which she uses to start on fire and stomp the ground; Gloom, which she uses to cry Sailor Moon style, not only when water is needed for an obstacle but also to run faster; and Calm, which she uses to slowly recover HP. While Peach was out for a walk, Bowser attacked her castle and kidnapped Mario, Luigi, and many Toads. So, Peach set out to rescue them. Toadsworth gave her the umbrella, Perry, to help with her quest. Peach traveled through Vibe Island, rescuing all the Toads while defeating Bowser's servants, Petey Piranha, Hoo, King Boo (presumably destroying him for good, although his return in a later game is not an impossibility given that he has come back from the dead once before), Wiggler, Gooper Blooper, Blizzaurus, and Giant Kamek, rescuing Luigi by defeating Kamek. She then entered Bowser Villa and defeated his general, the Army Hammer Bro, before defeating Bowser himself and knocking him into the distance, and then rescuing Mario. Strangely, Bowser displays no affection toward Peach in this game, and does not hesitate to try to kill her. New Super Mario Bros. Peach was kidnapped by Bowser Jr., and Mario and Luigi set out to rescue her. They destroyed Bowser easily enough, and fought Bowser Jr. several times. After they defeated a boss, he would take her to the next castle. Eventually Bowser Jr. revived Bowser, but the Mario Bros. defeated them both and rescued Peach. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Peach was kidnapped by Bowser again, but Mario defeated him to rescue her again. Super Mario Galaxy As a comet that only appears every a hundred years flew by the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser appeared and kidnapped Peach, along with her entire castle. Mario, with occasional help from Luigi and the Lumas, set out to recover the Power Stars that Bowser stole, and defeated him. Afterward, Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, with Bowser's plans for his own evil galaxy destroyed. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Bowser became giant using the Power Stars he stole, and kidnapped Peach again. Mario fought him at his giant fortress and defeated him to rescue Peach, with whom he returned to Starship Mario. They later returned to the Mushroom Kingdom afterward. Super Mario 3D Land Peach was kidnapped by Bowser, but Mario defeated Bowser to rescue her, after which she used a Tanooki Leaf to transform for the first time. Super Mario 3D World Peach is one of the main protagonists alongside Mario, Luigi, and Blue Toad. Together they defeated Bowser and his minions to rescue the Sprixie Princesses (whom Bowser kidnapped in her place), for the first time using various items such as Fire Flowers and Tanooki leafs. New Super Mario Bros. U Peach was kidnapped by Bowser again, but Mario and his team defeated Bowser to rescue her. New Super Mario Bros. Wii At Peach's birthday, she received a cake, which Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings were hiding inside, and they kidnapped her for Bowser. Every time Mario, Luigi, and the two Toads defeated one of the Koopalings, they would reach Bowser Jr. and Peach, but he would always escape with her. Finally, Mario defeated Bowser inside his castle and escaped with Peach in a hot air balloon. Yoshi's Island DS As Baby Peach, she traveled with Yoshi and Baby Mario and helped Yoshi rescue Baby Luigi and other babies from present day Bowser and Kamek from the future. She is one of the seven Star Children. Mario & Luigi universe Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Once again, Bowser kidnapped Peach. Mario defeated him early into the game, before all three were sent flying by the giant sword, Exor, who worked for the diabolical Smithy. Peach landed on Booster Tower, where the maniacal and immature Wario lookalike, Booster, tried to force her to marry him. Mario, Mallow, Geno, and Bowser stopped him. It is revealed that Bowser kidnaps Peach not only to try to take over the kingdom and to defeat Mario, but also because he has a one-sided crush on her. After Mario and his partners defeated the cake monster, Bundt, they returned to the Mushroom Kingdom with Peach. The Chancellor wished for her to remain in the castle, though she wanted to go with Mario and help him fight the Smithy Gang. Her grandmother agreed with her, and disguised herself as Peach while Peach joined Mario's team. Together the five traveled through different lands, collecting Star Pieces to repair Star Road. Through Star Hill, the Sunken Ship, Bean Valley, Land's End, and Nimbus Land, defeating enemies such as Jonathan Jones, Yaridovich, Valentina, Czar Dragon, and the Axem Rangers, before they entered Bowser's keep and defeated Exor, and entered the Smithy Factory through his mouth. They destroyed many members of the Smithy Gang before fighting Smithy himself. After defeating him, they got the last Star Piece, and Geno rebuilt Star Road. Afterward, with Smithy and his plans for world domination destroyed, Mario and Peach returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. In battle, Peach can use Therapy to heal one member of the party, or use Group Hug to heal them all (she can use both moves outside battle as well). She can also revive fallen teammates and mute enemies. She attacks by slapping her enemies. In this game, she only goes by the name Toadstool. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Princess Peach was the only one who possessed the voice necessary to awaken the Beanstar and grant its power to the evil Cackletta, who attempted to steal Peach's voice when her servant Fawful sucked it up through his vacuum helmet. Unbeknownst to them, the princess was warned about this plan by Prince Peasley, and they disguised a Birdo as Peach to trick Cackletta. Mario and Luigi were unaware of this because when they were called in to help, Bowser was in the process of trying to kidnap Peach again. The Birdo's voice was replaced with explosive vocabulary, and Bowser didn't want it to destroy his castle, so he decided to help get Peach's voice back. Peach arrived at the Beanbean Kingdom and told Mario and Luigi of the plan, but by now they had already beaten Cackletta. Peach traveled to Little Fungitown, with Mario and Luigi protecting her. She was attacked by the tree monster Trunkle, but the Mario Bros. defeated him. While in Little Fungitown, Mario became ill with Bean Fever and Luigi went to Guffawha Ruins to get the antidote. With both of them out of the way, Cackletta, now possessing Bowser as Bowletta, kidnapped Peach to use her voice to activate the Beanstar, saying she would only return her if the Mario Bros. brought her the Beanstar intact. Knowing that she never intended to return Peach, Mario, Luigi, Prince Peasley, Toadsworth, and Queen Bean devised a clever plan to fool Bowletta; First, they tried to give her a fake Beanstar, but Fawful did not fall for it; however, both he and Bowletta fell for Luigi disguised as Peach, and released the real Peach and brought Luigi aboard the Koopa Cruiser, where he escaped with the Beanstar. With Peach at the Beanbean Castle, Mario and Luigi stormed Bowser's Castle and defeated Bowletta. Afterward, Peach returned to the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time When Professor E. Gadd invented a time machine, Peach decided to try it out and travel into the past with Toadiko and Toadbert. She arrived to find her castle invaded by the Shroobs, led by the cruel and vicious Elder Princess Shroob. Peach sealed her inside the Cobalt Star and shattered it to pieces, and was then captured by the younger Princess Shroob. At the Gritzy Desert, Princess Shroob fed Peach to Petey Piranha. After he ate Kylie Koopa, however, he spit her out. She was placed in an underground cell, where she was taken away by the Shroobs, and Princess Shroob disguised herself as Peach with a purple mushroom covering her face, in an attempt to take over the present; however, her plans were foiled by Bowser, who kidnapped her believing her to be Peach. Mario and Luigi, along with their past selves Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, reached the place in Shroob Castle where Peach was being held and defeated Princess Shroob. She tried to warn them about what would happen if they collected the Cobalt Shards, but Baby Bowser put it together and it released Elder Princess Shroob. During the battle, Peach would give Mario and Luigi mushrooms to heal them, and if their health was high enough, she would give them a star that they could use to destroy Elder Princess Shroob's UFOs. However, Elder Princess Shroob's transformation caused her to faint, preventing her from giving Mario any items. After Elder Princess Shroob's defeat, Mario, Luigi, and Peach returned to their time. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Peach held a conference when Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom became afflicted witha terrible disease called the Blorbs, caused by Fawful and which even Starlow the Star Sprite didn't know the antidote for. Bowser attempted to kidnap her again but Mario defeated him again. He was later tricked into eating a Vacuum Shroom by Fawful, causing him to inhale Peach, along with Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, Toadbert, and other Toads. Peach was in an unknown area of Bowser, and the Mario Bros. finally found her in the Flab Zone when Bowser got fat from eating too much food. She was kidnapped by a monster called Alpha Kretin, but the Mario Bros. vanquished the beast to rescue her. She told them that Fawful was after her so he could use her to awaken the Dark Star so that he could rule the world. Fawful extracted Peach from Bowser and began to use her power to awaken the Dark Star. By the time the Mario Bros. were able to enter the castle, and later leave the task to Bowser, Fawful finished awakening the Dark Star and absorbed some of its power to become Dark Fawful. The Dark Star absorbed Bowser's DNA and became Dark Bowser. He inhaled Peach while searching for Dark Fawful, eventually finding and inhaling him. He later spit out Peach before the final battle. After the Mario Bros. and Bowser destroyed Dark Bowser, Bowser decided that, with the Mushroom Kingdom safe from Fawful and Dark Bowser, that he could kidnap Peach again. However, Fawful blew himself up inside Bowser, which inadvertently released them all from Bowser instead of killing them. Bowser fought Mario and Luigi but was defeated, and Peach sent him a cake with Bowser's face drawn on it, and figures of Mario, Luigi, and Peach on it, so that he would not attack the kingdom again soon. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team On Pi'illo Island, Peach was kidnapped by Antasma, who eventually abandoned her when he joined forces with Bowser. Peach hid at Driftwood Shore afterwards, but was kidnapped by Bowser once he got the Dreamstone, with Kamek, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk disguised as her. Peach and Starlow destroyed the Dreamstone during the final fight with Bowser, but Bowser inhaled its dust to transform before they could destroy him as well. Mario and Luigi defeated Bowser, with Luigi hitting Bowser into the door of Peach's cell to break it open. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Peach and her paper counterpart were kidnapped by Bowser and his paper counterpart, but were able to escape before the Bowsers were defeated. Paper Mario universe Paper Mario After inviting Mario and Luigi to a party at her castle, Peach was kidnapped by Bowser when he lifted her castle into the sky and defeated Mario in battle. When she wished that someone would help, the Star Kid, Twink, appeared. Peach would often sneak out of her room with him through a secret passage that the Minister told her about, and find helpful information for Mario. She would also put any items she found into a treasure chest connected to a chest on Shooting Star Summit, through which Mario could receive them. At one point, Bowser asked Peach what things Mario hated. Peach told him that he hated Mushrooms, Thunder Rages, and Super Sodas. (Actually, the player can choose between three responses for each, two of which are enemies and one of each is a helpful item, so it is really up to the player to decide what she said). At another, she entered a gameshow with Mr. Hammer, Spiky John, and Spiky Tom. She won a Jammin' Jelly, as well as a Sneaky Parasol as a prize for participating. She used it to turn into a Koopatrol, and later a Clubba, to sneak around, but Kammy Koopa saw through her disguise. Peach was tied up by Bowser once he learned that Mario rescued all seven Star Spirits. During Mario's battle with Bowser atop his machine, Peach was untied by Twink, who fought against Kammy Koopa with Peach as his partner. She could only use Focus, which increased Twink's power enough to defeat Kammy Koopa. Then, Peach and Twink powered up the Star Beam into Peach Beam so Mario could use it against Bowser whenever he became invincible, and Mario defeated him. Bowser's castle exploded, but Peach and Mario were protected (along with all the Toads Bowser imprisoned) by the Star Spirits and Twink, who then left for Star Haven. Afterward, Peach threw another party at her castle to celebrate the victory. She also had a cameo appearance at the end of the parade with Mario and Twink. The player controls Peach at the end of each chapter except Chapter 7. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door While Peach and Toadsworth were in Rogueport, Peach met an old merchant who gave her a Magical Map that led to the legendary treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door. Her being able to open the chest containing the map made it clear she was ideal for the Shadow Queen to possess, so Beldam tried to kidnap her, but due to witnesses and a "strange old man" (presumably Toadsworth), was unable to snatch her before she sent the map to Mario. Once the opportunity presented itself, Beldam took Peach to the X-Naut Fortress on the moon, where the X-Nauts' leader, Grodus, demanded to know where the map was. When it became clear that Mario had the map, Grodus had Peach taken to her room, and instructed his minions not to harm her in any way. There, Grodus's computer, TEC, fell in love with Peach and asked her to teach him of love. Peach sent Mario emails throughout the game, and soon found out from Grodus that his goal was to conquer the world. Later, TEC told her that the legendary treasure was the spirit of a demon that Grodus wanted to bring back to life. TEC sent Peach to connect a disk to the network so he could find out why Grodus wanted to keep her at his fortress, and soon discovered that it was because he wanted the Shadow Queen to possess her. He told her this, and that they were on the moon, and was about to send her to Rogueport through the fortress's teleporter when Grodus entered, shut down TEC, and took Peach to the Palace of Shadow. After Mario defeated Grodus, he revealed Peach and threatened to kill her if Mario would attack. Before a decision could be made, however, Bowser fell through the ceiling and landed on Grodus. He fought Mario so he could kidnap Peach, but Mario defeated him. Grodus took Peach into the Shadow Queen's tomb, where he awakened her, and she possessed Peach. When the various people across the lands sent Mario and his partners their energy through the Crystal Stars, destroying the Shadow Queen's immortality, Peach was briefly able to take control and send her power to Mario to heal him from any damage he received. Once Mario destroyed the Shadow Queen, Peach was released unharmed from her control. Afterward, Peach returned to the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario and Toadsworth. Later, they found a map that presumably led to real treasure this time. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Peach crossed over to the Mario & Luigi universe through a book containing the Paper Mario universe, where she and her Mario & Luigi counterpart were captured by the two Bowsers, but escaped. Super Paper Mario Peach is one of four protagonists and playable characters in this game. She can use her umbrella to guard against enemy attacks, or to glide through the air. Her attack power is the same as Mario and Luigi. Peach was kidnapped by Count Bleck this time, along with Bowser, Luigi, and the entire Koopa Troop. Bleck forced Peach to marry Bowser to create the Chaos Heart, to start the dark prophecy that would suck all worlds to their doom in The Void. Luigi tried to stop Bleck, but the Chaos Heart caused an explosion that nearly killed everyone. Peach woke up to find some of Bowser's minions, and they attempted to escape the castle, but were caught by Bleck's assistant, Nastasia, who brainwashed the Koopa that was with Peach. But before she could brainwash Peach, Bleck's minion Dimentio teleported Peach away from the castle; presumably out of spite or his delight at seeing others suffer, however, he set it so she fell a great distance from the sky and was knocked out from the fall, shivering uncontrollably. Mario gave her some Spicy Soup, and she traveled with Mario to stop Bleck. Together they defeated Bleck's minion, Mimi, in Merlee's Mansion, and Merlee informed them that they were two of four heroes destined to stop Bleck. After collecting more Pure Hearts, one in the Bitlands after Peach talked Bowser (later revealed to be the third hero) into joining up with them, they found the seventh Pure Heart turned to stone from its world's destruction. Dimentio appeared and killed Mario, Peach, and Bowser by trapping them in an energy box and blowing it up; however, afterward they were still very much alive. Unlike Mario, Luigi, and Bowser, Peach was directly sent to Overthere Stair, where she ate a golden fruit and fell asleep. To wake her up (ironically in a similar manner to the first time she joined Mario's team), Mario, Luigi, and Bowser gave her a taboo fruit, a Black Apple. With all four heroes united, they ascended to The Overthere, defeated the master of cold dark, Bonechill, and got the eighth Pure Heart. They entered Castle Bleck, however, Bowser was lost in a duel with Bleck's minion, O'Chunks. Afterward, Mimi insulted Peach, who fought her one on one. Peach defeated Mimi, but afterward the room began to collapse. Peach did not want to leave Mimi to die, and tried to save her from falling over the edge, but in the end, both fell. Fortunately, they landed on Bowser (in a surprisingly soft landing), and survived. Peach returned to the final battle with Bowser and Luigi, and together they and Mario destroyed Bleck's barrier with the Pure Hearts and defeated him. Dimentio took over and transformed into Super Dimentio, combining with the Chaos Heart and a brainwashed Luigi, but when Tippi used the revitalized Pure Hearts (powered up by her, Bleck, O'Chunks, and Mimi) to destroy Super Dimentio's invincibility, Mario, Peach, and Bowser defeated him. Though Dimentio was destroyed, and Luigi released unharmed, he left behind a shadow of his power to control the Chaos Heart, but Count Bleck and Tippi got married at the altar to destroy the Chaos Heart and close The Void, ending the dark prophecy. Peach witnessed this along with Mario, Luigi, Bowser, O'Chunks, and Mimi. Afterward, they all returned to Flipside, and later Peach returned with Mario, Luigi, and Bowser to the Mushroom Kingdom. After a long time went by, the four heroes returned to Flipside again. It is suggested from this that Bowser never tried to kidnap Peach again (as he initially made it clear he fully intended to once Bleck's threat was ended), and if he did, he spontaneously went back to his evil ways after a very long time of no evil, and of traveling with his arch-nemesis. Paper Mario: Color Splash Peach was kidnapped by Bowser again, and was drained of all color when he caught her spying on him, but Mario revived her with paint after defeating Bowser. Category:Characters Category:Four main characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Murder victims Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Super Mario Sunshine characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:Partners in Time characters Category:Bowser's Inside Story characters Category:Super Princess Peach characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 characters Category:Super Paper Mario characters Category:Partners Category:Allies Category:Super Mario World characters Category:Super Mario 64 characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 characters